<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how they fell in love by cosmea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606963">how they fell in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmea/pseuds/cosmea'>cosmea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, prompt/ask meme from tumblr, repost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmea/pseuds/cosmea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the times he fell in love with you again and again.<br/>a collection of drabbles from an ask meme on tumblr. mostly mammon x mc based.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. you make me so damn gushy. (mammon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mammon &amp; "You make me feel so god damn gushy."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon was embarrassed – <em>again</em>. His face was bright red, and you had no hesitation in making fun of the different shades he was turning throughout the day, which just made him even more determined not to look at you. Your grin was wide and toothy, your face flushed with happiness, and your gaze kept shifting over to look up at him. Every time it had happened, Mammon would turn to look at you quizzically – was there something you wanted? Something you wanted to say? As soon as you would make eye contact, you would hold his gaze for a while – searching, <em>searching</em> for <em>something</em> whilst making such an unfair, soft, loving expression at him, and then you would realise that you had stared for too long and flush, rapidly twisting your head in the opposite direction and start chatting on about the first thing that came into your mind. Your hand was laced up with his own, and you made a point to swing your hands back and forth with every step you took. “God,” He murmured. Really, how adorable can you get? He still couldn’t believe that you were in love with him. <b><em>“</em>You make me feel so damn<em> gushy.”</em></b> It slipped out of his mouth before he even realised, and you stopped dead in your tracks, pulling him back a little with a tug of your hand.</p><p>“What was that, Monmon~?” You asked coyly. He choked on his own spit at that nickname, raising his free hand to cover his face as he realised his mistake. “I- N- Nothin’! I didn’t say anythin’! What the heck is with that <em>name,</em> anyway?” You relinquished your hand, taking a few steps forward to pass him, in the pretence of walking away from him. “Eh, do you not like it?” You turned to look at him over your shoulder and pouted. “I guess I should just keep the nicknames for Luci and your other brothers-” He’d grabbed your arm in a sense of panic, his eyes widening as his shades slipped further down his nose due to the sudden movement. “L- Listen, I ain’t sayin’ I didn’t like it!” You looked happy enough to see him admit it, and he turned slightly to push his aviators further up his nose as he continued, although he was really just mumbling into his hand at this point. “Besides… as long as it’s <em>you</em> givin’ me the name, I don’t mind what it is.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. that puppy-dog face. (mammon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mammon &amp; “Don’t give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had spent over thirty minutes at this stall, and somehow, you weren’t tired or bored of trying to win this damn prize. Mammon was, however, and he let you know by the repetitive tapping of his foot and constant complaining every two seconds. You had found out that he and his brothers had never been to a theme park before, so obviously you had to drag them all out to experience one. You had split with the others earlier, and now it was just you and Mammon. And, in Mammon’s eyes, you were spending too much time and money on some dumbass prize that could’ve instead been spent on <em>him.</em></p><p>After you once again failed to knock down all the tin cans from the shelf, you turned to look at him tearfully. He recoiled at the upset expression you made as if he’d just been burned by a stove. “Mammon… can you try?” You asked pleadingly, and he turned away from you, shaking his head. “Nuh-uh! No way! Ain’t no way I’m spendin’ money on this dumbass human game that’s <em>definitely </em>rigged!” You slip your hand into his, and, despite his instincts screaming at him not to, he looks back to you. “B- But the prize I want reminds me of <em>you</em>.” Your voice is barely a whisper, and you look up at him with a hopeful look. His cheeks flush in embarrassment, and he chokes out a laugh to hide how flustered he is. “F- Fine! <em>I get it!</em> Just—” He swallows. <b>“Don’t give me that puppy dog face! How am I supposed to say no to <em>that</em>?”</b></p><p>He ends up winning the prize after another few hours, through a series of failing to win the prize, cursing out the owner, random strangers, praying to himself for guidance and using up the little money he had left. You return home, hugging your prize tightly to your chest and he swears that the day at the theme park was one of the happiest in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. horror movie night. (mammon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mammon &amp; “This movie is really scary, but you’re into it so I’m trying not to cover my face the whole time- WHAT IS THAT?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bloodcurdling scream came from the television and Mammon could all but not leap over the sofa to hide from the screen. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard another screech coming from the screen, and shifted closer into the comfort, warmth and protection of you. Now that he’d managed to rip his gaze from the screen and got a proper look at you, he realised why you weren’t making any noise. You were fully engrossed in the film, your eyes glassy as you absentmindedly reached into the empty popcorn bowl. Grasping at thin air for a second before you shoved the bowl to the side. Mammon had firstly agreed to this horror marathon because he thought he could look cool in front of you - but you were the one who seemed cool, not him. This was so unfair. The most he could do was prevent himself from covering his face by sitting on his hands, which instinctively crept up to his face as the film went on. And this was only the <em>first </em>one. Of <em>many more to come. </em>He didn’t understand how you enjoyed this stuff.</p><p>He’d managed to survive one whole horror movie somehow, and his tense muscles relaxed. If he was able to get through one of these awful films, he could get through them all! …Not like he was scared in the first place. You shuffled forward and switched on another movie, and the television screen went black. “Ha ha, very funny, Mammon. Trying to scare me after one movie, really?” He could barely see your figure in the dark – why did they have to watch movies in the one room without windows? “D-D- Don’t look at me! I ain’t doin’ anythin’!” He squeaked. Light from your D.D.D screen illuminated the disbelief on your face as you stared at him. Shifting back to the sofa Mammon was sitting on before you spoke again. “Wait a second… Are you… <em>scared</em>?”</p><p>Mammon scoffed. “Me? Me, the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed, scared of some stupid human movie? As if-“ He fell silent as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room, and he exchanged a panicked glance with you. No-one was awake at this time, so who was walking around? Mammon once again inched closer to you, muttering quietly. “Okay, so maybe I am scared. A tiny bit scared! <strong>But that movie was really scary and you seemed to be enjoyin’ it, so I tried to not cover my face the whole time—</strong>” The door to your room creaked open during his frantic rambling and he shrieked, <strong>“WHAT WAS THAT?!”</strong> He had halfway crawled onto your lap at this point, although he later insisted it was because he was “protecting you with his body.”</p><p>The light switched on, and Satan stared at you two. “…Of course, it was Mammon making all of that noise. Can you shut up, Mammon, because <em>some</em> people around here actually need to sleep!” He slammed the door, leaving you to tease a now extremely flustered and currently-in-shock Mammon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a secret game of hide and seek. (mammon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mammon &amp; "I'm so in love with them, I don't know what to do."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“I’m so in love with them…”</strong> Mammon sighed. <strong>“I don’t know what to do.” </strong></p><p>You hadn’t ever expected yourself to be in this kind of sitcom predicament before, stuck in a closet whilst Mammon talks about his crush. Of course, you could only hear bits and pieces of the one-sided conversation Mammon was having over the phone, but that was more than enough to piece it together. Your mind was racing through the different possibilities of people it could be, attempting to ignore the feeling of your heart breaking. Surely it couldn’t be one of the witches, could it…? He <em>had </em>been disappearing off into the human world for no reason recently. No, you wouldn’t allow it. They treated him horribly, and he deserved better. That was a solid enough reason to stop him the next time he went to the human world.</p><p>Your legs were starting to cramp up in the hunched position you’d taken up when you first heard Mammon entering his room – you had originally came in to take back the perfume and other belongings which you’d thought he’d stolen to sell <strike>and to possibly snoop around due to the demon acting weirdly around you for the past couple days</strike>. You pressed your eye against the tiny crack on the closet door to peer into Mammon’s room, to see his approaching figure as he ended the call. Shit, SHIT! He was going to find you in here, and there was absolutely nothing you could do to not get caught.</p><p>He opened the closet door and you came tumbling out, and he shrieked, jumping back a couple of steps. “WHAT THE HECK ARE YA DOIN’ IN THERE?” You sat up, your face turning a rosy colour before his expression started to match yours. “W- Wait.. You didn’t hear that conversation there, did ya?” You mutely nod, watching as his blush deepened – you were sure if he blushed any more, he’d burst a blood vessel. “It’s cute that you found a partner, Mammon.” You stand, forcing a wide smile. Passing him and patting his arm. “W- What’re ya talkin’ about? I was talkin’ about Goldie!” He showed off his credit card proudly. “I just got her back a couple days ago and I took her out for a spin!” You seemed to feel way too relieved – there was a weight lifted from your shoulders as you turned back to him. “So that means you can pay me back for my perfume that you stole!” You said happily, and Mammon grimaced.</p><p>It seemed as if you accepted the lie without much prompting. He was glad – it was way easier to just chatter on about Goldie than to tell you that he was talking about you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. your secret admirer. (belphie)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>valentine's prompts!!<br/>secret admirer &amp; belphie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letters addressed to you kept popping up everywhere around the House of Lamentation within the past week. They were bordering on romantic, but they were also… awkwardly worded. As if the person writing them had never written anything romantic before. But somehow your heart always skipped a beat whilst you read them. You could tell the person was at least… <em>trying</em>.</p><p><em>‘I like you so much, it hurts.</em>’</p><p>You were lying across Belphie’s bed as you stare up at the most recent letter, flipping it over to the other side, which was blank. “I just… What does it <em>mean?</em> Is it a <em>good</em> thing? It sounds bad… I don’t want them to be in pain.” You mutter, sitting up to look over to Belphie, who kept his gaze trained on the movie playing on his TV. He shrugged, clearly looking disinterested. “Don’t know what to tell you. Any ideas on who it is yet?”</p><p>So you may have been slightly hopeful that it was Belphie when you started getting the letters. But every time you talked to him about them, he seemed like he didn’t care. Perhaps it was just your wishful thinking that made you hope it was him. Love letters weren’t Belphie’s style. You sighed, folding up the letter and placing it down next to you. “None! Can they at least give me a hint?” You huffed, and he finally glanced over at you. “Maybe they have, and you’re just oblivious.” His eyes lingered on you for longer than he intended, admiring the confused expression on your face.</p><p>He was glad you didn’t remember when he asked about Valentine’s day a few months back. You had explained that people sent letters or gifts to their loved ones during that day. And he’d just scoffed at it and passed it off as a stupid human tradition. It would’ve been bothersome if you’d figured out who sent them so quickly. He was fine just admiring you from afar for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. cheesy pick-up lines (beelzebub)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more valentine's day prompts.<br/>cheesy pick-up lines &amp; beel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Beel?” You stretched your arms up to wrap around his neck. “If you were a fruit, you’d be a <em>fine</em>apple.” Beelzebub stared at you blankly, before a hopeful look appeared on his face “Is that human food? …Can we go to the human world and eat it? I’m actually hungry right now, so we could go down now.” You laughed, pulling away from him so you wouldn’t give in to the hopeful puppy look he was giving you. “No, it’s a pick-up line! You say them to people you wanna go on a date with. Here, I’ll tell you another.” You turned back to him before continuing, “Are you a burger? Because I wanna slap those buns.” He was silent for a moment, his brows furrowing as he thought. Eventually speaking up, “Are you… a cheeseburger? Because I crave you.” You flushed a little at that but countered with your own lines. “Do you want raisins? Or how about a <em>date</em>, instead?” He opened his mouth to answer again, but was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly before he could speak. “…I’ll take you up on the date. Let’s get food.” He grabbed your hand, pulling you out of the room. “Sure. We make a great <em>pear.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. stood up. (lucifer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>valentine's prompt. angst, i guess?<br/>“I know we had a date today but I got called into work.” &amp; lucifer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were so excited for this day. You and Lucifer had been planning this date for weeks on end because he rarely got free time to hang out with you, and you’d made sure to plan a bunch of fun things to do. You weren’t sure if he knew about Valentine’s day, but even so, you made sure the date was even more special than your other ones. First, you were going to have dinner at Ristorante Six, then you both were going to shop, before finally arriving at your favourite place within the Devildom. You had even planned fireworks to go off at a certain time on arrival. Everything was perfect.</p><p>…Everything should’ve been perfect. You had been waiting inside at Ristorante Six for over an hour so far. And Lucifer hadn’t turned up. Not a call, not a message. Nothing. You had made excuses for him at first – you knew he often got caught up in his work, so he probably didn’t notice the time. Or maybe he had fallen asleep whilst he was getting ready to leave. He’d done that before, but he’d always woken up within the first few rings of his D.D.D. And he was <em>never</em> as late at this.</p><p>Your D.D.D beeped, and you immediately checked the message. It was probably Lucifer now, letting you know he was on his way – “I know we had a date today but I got called into RAD. I must work on reports for Diavolo. Let’s reschedule. I’ll take you out another day.”</p><p>You dropped your D.D.D on the table with a clatter, noisily pushing your chair out from the table. You heard a couple of demons snicker – a couple had already asked you if you’d been stood up and you’d proudly told them who you were going on the date with. …Not anymore. You left the restaurant quickly, tracing the steps you should’ve taken with Lucifer. You hated this. You felt so… so stupid. He was always going to choose Diavolo over you, wasn’t he? You supposed he had to – he owed Diavolo his loyalty for saving Lilith… But could he not have some backbone? Could he not have asked for just ONE day off?</p><p>You had arrived at your favourite spot in the Devildom just as the fireworks had been set off. You stared up at the display which created bright hearts in the sky and scoffed. Like he would’ve liked any of this anyway. It was foolish to think that he’d enjoy this.</p><p><em>…What an idiot you were,</em> you thought as the sky returned to its normal, darkened state.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. cheesy pick-up lines. (mammon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon was acting strange today. It’d all started when you left your room this morning, and found Mammon waiting outside your door, hand raised into a fist, as if he was just about to knock. You had no idea how long he was standing there for. He flinched back, yelling out, “D’AH!” It took him a couple seconds to regain his cool. “W- what’re you doin’ here?” He spoke casually, clasping a small book against his chest with one hand whilst he used his other arm to lean against the wall. You stared at him blankly, jerking a thumb over your shoulder. “I mean… That’s <em>my</em> room. What’re <em>you </em>doing?” He squirmed uncomfortably under your stare. “Uh. Well. D- Did it hurt?”</p><p>“Did… what hurt? Mammon, are you okay?” You looked concerned, and suddenly he lost the nerve to answer. “U- Uh, never mind! See ya in class!” He blustered before dashing off, leaving you alone in the hallway.</p><p>The next time you saw him was in class, where he was fidgeting with the same small book. You had sat down next to him, and he tried again. “D… Do ya know what my shirt is made of?” You leaned towards him, pinching the hem of the fabric to feel against your fingers. “Hm… I don’t know, cotton, maybe?” You guessed, and his expression fell. “N- No, ya idiot! Stupid human can’t even play along..” He mumbled the last part and you glanced over to him. “Did you say anything?” You asked and he rapidly shook his head. “Nothin’! Nothin’ at all! Nothin’ to see here in Mammonland, ahaha!!”</p><p>Scratch that, Mammon was acting more than just strange. Something seemed to be really bothering him, and you figured the answer would lie in that book he was carrying around all day. You found an opportunity later in the day to snatch it when he’d left the classroom for something – flicking through the pages without reading the cover. “Did it hurt… when you fell from heaven?” You read aloud, your brows knitting together as you tried to piece together what you were reading. “Are you a thief? Because you’ve stolen my heart…” You read a few more before you closed the book over, which you discovered was called “5000 Pick-Up Lines to Make ‘Em Swoon”.</p><p>“D’AH! W- What are ya doin’?!” You heard a familiar voice, and looked up, making eye contact with Mammon from across the room. Three large strides and he was only a few steps away from you, yanking the book from your grasp as he blushed furiously. “Th- That’s… That ain’t mine, I’m keepin’ it safe for a friend!” You raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and he sagged a little under your gaze.</p><p>“I’m lost. Can you give me directions?” You said quietly, your eyes shifting to look at the ground. “Huh? Where to?” He responded, crestfallen. So, you really weren’t going to address it? Maybe you hated him after he tried to seduce you with pick-up lines? “To your heart.”</p><p>He looked at you with wide eyes, raising a hand to cover his mouth. You’d noticed it was a habit of his – he’d raise a hand to cover his face whenever he was embarrassed. His gaze kept shifting from you to the wall next to you. His ears had tinged red as he struggled with what to say to you.</p><p>
  <em>“Y- You’re already in there, dumbass.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. being cupid. (asmodeus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cupid &amp; asmodeus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one day that encompassed everything that Asmodeus stood for, it was Valentine’s day. Valentine’s day was his time to <em>shine</em>. That was only part of the huge speech Asmodeus had made at breakfast that morning, promising to do his best to hook up even the most unlovable people like Mammon (“<em>HEY!” Mammon yelled, but nobody paid attention</em>) on this day.</p><p>“What about you?” You asked, leaning back in your chair to stifle a yawn. “What <em>about</em> me?” He ran a hand through his hair, turning and giving you a wink. “I can seduce anybody I want, <em>any</em> time of the year. <em>Some</em> people here need some help. <em>Ooh</em>! I can help you!” He leaned forward, grabbing your hands. “Who do you want to be your Valentine?”</p><p>So <em>maybe</em> he had some hidden motivation for playing Cupid today. And maybe he had wanted to know who you had a crush on since he’d overheard you talking about your crush to Leviathan. Levi, of all people! Like <em>he</em> could help you! Meanwhile, the most perfect demon for matchmaking was already right there!</p><p>There was a part of him that wanted to know who it was, but there was also another part that never wanted to know. It was terrifying. What if it wasn’t him? He’d never felt this uncertain about a person’s love lust for him before. But his powers of seduction didn’t work on you. What if you didn’t like him being touchy-feely while you had a partner? What if you stopped hanging out as much with him? <em>Why was he doubting himself so much</em>?</p><p>You stood, walking towards the door of the dining hall, and Asmodeus wondered if he pushed too far. You paused as you reached the door, glancing over your shoulder to give him a wink. “Why don’t you meet me at Ristorante Six for dinner and you’ll find out?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. a serenade. (mammon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: mammon singing to his MC as a sign of affection</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon was crouched down next to your bed. You’d sent him a text through your D.D.D just fifteen minutes earlier asking if he was awake, and he’d immediately rushed to your room. You didn’t usually message him so late at night, so he knew something must have been up. Your eyes were red-rimmed, and you looked like you were crying. So, to calm you down, he’d started singing. “This mailbox is mine. And this diagonal sign…” His voice was soft, just louder than a whisper. His gaze was averted from yours as he clasped your hand. “The blue balloon, the month of June,” He glanced over to you. Your eyes were wide with confusion as to what he was singing, He continued. “They’re mine, mine, mine, min-“ You’d burst into a fit of giggles when you realised, pressing your free hand over your mouth. He’d had to stop his singing – your laughter was contagious, and he’d started laughing too. “Oi! Do ya not like my singin’?!” He’d attempted to press his upturned lips down into a frown, but he couldn’t hold it for long. You squeezed his hand and shook your head.</p><p>“No, I love it!” You spoke in between you gasping for air. “Please, continue.” So, he continued singing dumb songs until you fell asleep, and he stayed there for the rest of the night once he realised he was never getting his hand back from your iron grip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. clumsy. (beelzebub)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: beelzebub with a clumsy s/o.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beel watched as you tripped over your own two feet for the third time that day. On instinct, he’d grabbed you before you hit the ground. You thanked him apologetically as you’d once again regained your balance.  He’d never met someone so hazardous to themselves before. Were all humans like this…? He’d wondered. He’d taken to trailing around after you a lot due to the amount of times you’d fall on your face. Every time, just as you stumbled, he’d catch you by wrapping a strong arm around your waist and righting you. Most of the time it didn’t even break the conversation. Nothing phased him anymore when it came to you. You were just an accident magnet. Whenever he did catch you, he noticed you’d always blush, hastily thanking him with either a hug or a pat on the head. He had come to really enjoy the small shows of affection, so much so that a tiny part of him wished you would stumble more so he could get more head-pats.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. a knit blanket (belphie)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: belphie with an s/o that knits him a blanket.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belphie wasn’t used to getting gifts. Especially not ones that were handmade. He had woken up from a nap one day to find a navy knitted blanket draped over him. He’d only known one person to knit so often.</p><p>He’d dropped by your room later that night to give you back the blanket, but you’d refused. “Keep it.” He heard you say. Before he could protest, you spoke again. “I- I made it for you anyway.” His eyes widened, and he looked down at the blanket. He’d saw you making it for weeks… and you wanted the thing you worked so hard on to go to him? Why?</p><p>After that, you often saw him use his blanket. Even when he wasn’t planning on sleeping, he’d have the blanket wrapped tightly around him. It’s not like he’s doing it because you made it for him or anything, he’d say. It’s just in case he fell asleep. It’s light enough to carry around with him wherever he goes. How else is he meant to sleep comfortably?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. twenty questions (mammon x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Mammon &amp; “You met me yesterday,” <br/>“Yes, and I would die for you. Next question,”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woo i've not done a tiny drabble/ask game in a while so its fun to update this after so longgg<br/>hope y'all enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanging around this human for an entire year was going to be annoying, Mammon decided. It’s not like he wasn’t used to babysitting or anything – it was quite the opposite, seeing as he was the second oldest brother. However, his brothers didn’t sit him down and force him to play a game “to get to know him” like you had done, just twenty minutes earlier. The two of you took turns to ask each other questions, and you had to answer truthfully. Of course, Mammon being Mammon lied about certain questions, twisted the truth and overexaggerated.</p><p>You both were sitting cross-legged on your bed, at the opposite side of each other. “What do you care about most?” You were staring intently at him, and he squirmed, shoving his sunglasses further up his face as he glanced around the room, searching for something to say. His first thought was about his brothers, but he’d banished it to the back of his mind and instead answered –</p><p>“Grimm! Or, money of any kind! I’ll take anythin’!” He puffed his chest out as he pointed to himself, and you rolled your eyes, waiting for him to ask a question. For the most part, he’d just flung your own questions back at you, to save himself trying to think of questions to ask. This question was no different. “What about you? What’d… What do ya care about?”</p><p>You had answered so quickly, it came as a surprise to him – did you even think through what you would say before you answered him? “My family… My friends… I suppose that includes you, too.” A thoughtful look crossed your face for a few seconds before it was replaced with realisation over what you had said, finally settling into embarrassment as your face reddened.</p><p>Mammon leaned forward so quickly his glasses slid down his nose. You must be joking. There’s no way you thought he was a<em> friend</em>. His cheeks were a similar colour to your own as he stammered out, “B- But… But ya met me <em>yesterday</em>! That’s only a day ago, how can you care about–”</p><p>“Yeah, and I would die for you.” Your expression, to Mammon, was completely serious as you patted his knee. You were mostly joking, but the dumbfounded – maybe <em>happy</em>? – expression on his face caused you to change the subject rather than explain that. Also, you just knew that he’d brag on and on about how great he was if you’d let him. “Next question, please.”</p><p>He shifted back into his original position and his hand raised to run through his hair. Had anyone ever said that before? That he was their friend, or that they’d die for him? Even the affectionate way you’d touched him, a stranger, a demon, after you were put in such a precarious situation was strange and unexpected. The corners of his mouth quirked up into a small smile as he shoved his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Maybe babysitting a human would be more interesting than he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. pillow fight (belphie x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Belphie &amp; “YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm trying to get better at dialogue/including dialogue in fics and this was... an Attempt TM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You had often taken to lounging on Belphegor’s bed in the attic with him to get away from the noise of the house. Sure, the other demons were fun to be around, but you could just sit in comfortable silence with Belphegor until he inevitably fell asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was one of those times, where you had just flopped onto the bed without a word and lay there for god knows how long. Eventually, Belphie broke the silence. “How bad is it today?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pretty bad.” You mumble into the comforter. “Lucifer’s been yelling at Mammon for five hours so far.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grimaced. “So, he isn’t even half-way through his lecture. Great. Guess we’re skipping dinner, then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You groaned, pulling your head up from the bed. “I like living at the House of Lamentation, but sometimes your brothers are…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are…?” He prompted and sat up to look over at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are so… <em>draining. </em>They’re great and everything, but it can all be too much.” Your head dropped back onto the comforter again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What about me?” His voice was soft – you were unsure if you had misheard him at first.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What <em>about </em>you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Am I draining? Or too much?” There was a pause.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, not at all–” You spoke uncertainly, only to be cut off by a pillow being thrown at you. You turn onto your side to glare at him. “What was that for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Answer me honestly. You really think I can’t tell when you’re lying?” His cheeks puffed out in an almost childish way. You rolled your eyes and threw the pillow back at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine, <em>fine!</em> Sometimes you can be… a little much. You can be kinda annoying because you like to push people’s buttons and sometimes, I’m just not in the mood–” Another pillow was thrown at you, and this time it landed on your face. Another pillow hit your stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be fuckin’ rude!” You heard before another pillow hit you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You said to be <em>honest,</em> Belphie.” Another pillow hit you and you shot up from the mountain of pillows you were buried under. “Stop hitting me.” You punctuated each word by hitting the pillow against him. You paused; a frown appeared on your face. “Wait… Did you just quote a <em>meme</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He blinked and lowered his pillow. “<em>What on Devildom is a meme</em>?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. the hissing incident (levi x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi &amp; "Did you just hiss at me?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Leviathan wasn’t particularly good at getting out of bed in time for school. You learned this the hard way, when Lucifer had put you up to the task of waking him up one morning. You had started off by knocking on the door and getting no answer, and you had to let yourself in. There he was, sprawled in his bathtub in the middle of his room, with his headphones still on and a game controller wire wrapped around his visible arm, before disappearing under the comforter he used.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stepped over the various games and consoles spread around the room to reach the bathtub and cleared your throat loudly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Levi?” No response. “Hey, Levi. You’re gonna be late for class.” From this distance, you could see his mouth was ajar, and he was drooling. Lovely. Resisting the urge to sneak a picture with your D.D.D to send to the others, you placed your hand on his shoulder and shook it. “C’mon, Levi! If you’re late then I’m late! Get <em>up</em>!” You raised your voice as you spoke, and he shifted, his mouth closing and shifting into a frown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook his shoulder again, to no avail and decided to take more drastic measures. “Levi, I swear to Diavolo, I will burn all of your Ruri-chan figurines if you don’t move right–“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes fluttered open and he hissed. You pulled your hand from him as your eyes widened in shock. Jumping up from his position as he roared, “Mammon, I will end you if you lay a finger on– Oh, it’s just you.” He relaxed immediately, stepping out of the bathtub. “What’s a normie like you doing in my room?” His expression shifted to horrified. “Did anyone see you come in here? I don’t want people thinking I hang out with <em>normies!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? Lucifer told me to come wake you up… Never mind that, did you just <em>hiss</em> at me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No.” Leviathan spoke too quickly, his ears reddening. “Wh- Why would I do that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned to face away from him. Oh. Oh no. He hissed at you and now you were mad at him, he could tell by your tone. You must’ve been so offended, so scared, so… so… Were you <em>laughing</em> at him? Your shoulders shook in fits of silent laughter, and he heard a few giggles before you broke completely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“S- Stop laughing at me, you s-stupid normie!” He could feel his entire face being engulfed in a blush as he yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, yeah.” You managed to get out in-between laughing. “Go get ready, we’re gonna be late.” After you left the room, Leviathan sagged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You <em>definitely</em> weren’t going to let this go anytime soon.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. the warning (asmo x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asmo &amp; "I told you not to fall in love with me." <br/>Minor NSFW (just mentions of sex lmao) ahead. skip to the next chapter if you don't wanna see it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had slid down the wall outside of Asmodeus’ room. Unable to move, your breath caught in your throat as you heard noises of pleasure from within the room, Asmodeus was clearly enjoying himself with someone. Someone that wasn’t you, anyone that wasn’t you. You don’t understand why you’re so upset. You knew he was the Avatar of Lust. You knew, from experience and from his brothers that he often brought people home often.</p><p>
  <em>So why did it hurt so much? </em>
</p><p>You had made yourself a promise to not get attached to any of the demons during the exchange trip, and evidently, that promise was broken when you started hanging out with Asmodeus. Of course, you didn’t tell him about your feelings, and you two had a casual relationship during the time, but you thought –</p><p>
  <em>You thought –</em>
</p><p>The way he looked at you, the warmth in his expression. The way he’d grab your hand and interwine his fingers with yours as you walked down the street. The way he’d stroke your hair as you lay together, whispering everything you’d wanted to hear. Maybe you had some hope that he loved you too. Maybe you had some expectations that this relationship would grow past this awkward stage.</p><p>You felt sick.</p><p>But now… Those memories, like your vision, blurred together into a puddle of grief. Grief for this ‘new’ relationship you had imagined with him. Tears dripped down your face and you quickly raised a sleeve to wipe them away. You stood, stalking back to your own room to pity yourself and your poor decisions.</p><p>-</p><p>Asmo later found you, huddled on your bed, in the dark. He switched on the light as he spoke,</p><p>“There you are! I thought you went shopping without me.” You raised your head a little and he flinched back. “Dear Diavolo, you look awful! This is why I can’t leave you alone for a second.” He tutted, moving further into your room and heading for the vanity, attempting to find the face masks you’d hidden away.</p><p>“Yeah, well, you were too busy having fun.” You said bitterly, and he paused his search, glancing up.</p><p>“Oh? If you wanted to join in, you should’ve just came in, the more the merrier–“</p><p>“I didn’t <em>want</em> to join in. I just… I thought we were– Am I not enough for you? Is that what it is?” You decided against skipping around the subject – you knew Asmo well enough to know that he wouldn’t understand, or at least would pretend not to understand what you meant if you let him.</p><p>“Are you jealous?” He laughed, shaking his head and going back to his search. “C’mon, let’s do facemasks. We’ll have a spa day.”</p><p>“No. You can’t just brush past this. What about me is it that isn’t good enough for you? Why…” Tears had started falling again. “Why can’t you just fall in love with me already?”</p><p>He straightened. Walking to your bed and leaning over, using his index finger to wipe your cheeks. He sighed, as if he was tired of the conversation already. “I <em>told</em> you to not fall in love with me.”</p><p>Before you could respond, he pressed his lips against your own. Against your better judgement, you kissed back, and his lips trailed away from your own; down your jaw and your neck. You attempted to formulate an argument as his hands reached up to unbutton your shirt, but it died as he rose to kiss you again.</p><p>He broke away, his nose rubbing against yours. “It’s better to just have fun like this, right?” A smile appeared on his face when he saw the conflict in your eyes.</p><p>You were silent for a moment, distracted by the small pecks he gave you. Your heart ached. Finally answering, “Right.”</p><p>And the cycle of heartbreak restarted again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. falling out of love. (mammon x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>all the different times he fell out of love with you. non-linear. (sometimes AUs.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>..uhh been a while? anyone remember me? maybe not LOL<br/>these were meant to be a mix of both funny and angst stories, but it just ended up being a compilation of unfinished stories that i cba finishing &amp; were left to gather dust so,,, enjoy!!</p><p>(edit: realised one of the drabbles was posted earlier, so i deleted that chapter and put it here instead. also this is prolly the end of this collection &lt;3)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[one.]</strong>
</p><p>He spun a gold piece of Grimm around on the table. He spent most of his time in his room nowadays. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, and nobody dared come near his sanctuary after he barricaded the door.</p><p>He spent most of his time spacing out, thinking. <em>Wondering.</em></p><p>Wondering why his view on the world had dulled so much in the space of a few months.</p><p>Wondering when he would feel like his heart wasn’t shredding itself into pieces.</p><p>The entire house was uncharacteristically silent, with the exceptions of the tick-tick-ticking of the clock that drove him wild, a present from his beloved that he never could bring himself to sell, and the clattering of the coin against the table.</p><p>His thoughts drifted away again as he stared blankly at the ticking clock. Eventually, he stood. Walking over to grab the clock, he raised it high above his head to throw it down to the ground.</p><p>Then, he faltered. A sigh escaped his lips, and he placed the clock back down. He took his original position at the table again.</p><p>All he did nowadays was think. No, not think. <em>Wonder.</em></p><p>Wondering why he couldn’t sell that damn clock, or at least break it.</p><p>Wondering when he’d ever get over the heartbreak of losing the one he loved to his eldest brother.</p><p>
  <strong>[two.]</strong>
</p><p>“I am yours.” he told you. “and you are mine.” </p><p>But you aren’t. <em>Weren't. </em></p><p>He had just realised too late.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[three.]</strong>
</p><p>You took his greatest insecurities and you used them against him. To <em>hurt</em> him.</p><p>Mammon was used to being second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth best.</p><p>But not to you.</p><p><em>Never </em>to you. </p><p>It hurt. It hurt to see you with someone else, so happy. Laughing, smiling. Did you forget him? Did you even think about him? Did you<em> care? </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Lucifer.</em> Why did your new boyfriend look like<em> Lucifer</em> of all people? A quick scroll through the human version of Instagram suggests you two have been dating since just after a month of your return.</p><p>He smiled bitterly.</p><p>
  <em>"You sure do move on fast, huh?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[four.]</strong>
</p><p>He was terrified. Terrified of the day that you would no longer jump into his taxi – it would come with no warning – maybe you would just slowly but surely stop needing to take taxis, or maybe it’d be abrupt, like ripping off a band-aid. It would sting a little, then be over. No, who was he kidding? It’d be more painful than that. For a long time. …Maybe he should quit this job already. </p><p>Maybe it won't hurt as bad as when you inevitably don't need him anymore.</p><p>He wished he met you any other way than this. He’d imagine different scenarios where you would bump into him at a library, and he’d notice you clutching his favourite book and would start a conversation about it. Or maybe he would meet you randomly at a planetarium and <em>dazzle</em> you with all he knew about the stars. Or maybe –</p><p><em>Maybe</em> –</p><p>No, there was no use in deluding himself.</p><p>You wouldn’t want to date a cheapskate taxi driver, he knew. God, even <em>he</em> wouldn’t want to date himself. So he let himself be content with your usual conversations whenever he got lucky enough to pick you up. He’d talk about his sad life and you’d tell him about the new lover in your life, or what how a co-worker offended you that day, or that you were getting a new promotion at your job. And your eyes glittered and your smile made his heart want to burst out from his chest, and he <em>knew</em> you were too good for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>